We have continued our studies of the expression of bcl-2 in follicular lymphoma. We developed a procedure for isolation of RNA followed by reverse transcription and PCR amplification of bcl-2/heavy chain sequences. Using this method, we are able to measure the level of expression of bcl-2 in small specimens. We have compared our technique in cell lines carrying the t(14;18) with the standard procedure of Northern blot analysis and have documented the validity of our method. Using this procedure, we have measured the levels of expression of bcl-2 in a series of biopsy specimens. We are currently correlating our results with clinical outcome. Studies indicate that bcl-2 may incur a growth advantage to cells but that involvement of other oncogenes, especially myc, is necessary to attain full malignant potential. We have developed a similar technique utilizing PCR to measure myc transcripts and have evaluated the validity of this method using non-stimulated and PHA stimulated peripheral blood T cells and comparing our PCR results to Northern blot data. We are studying the expression of myc in the follicular lymphomas studied for bcl-2 "expression. In addition, we are studying the expression of myc in lymphomas that have progressed to a more aggressive phenotype to determine if myc expression is associated with this phenotype. This will provide important information as to the interrelationship of various oncogenes in the development of follicular lymphoma.